Kyonin
Kyonin is one of the chapter bosses faced by Dino and Francis on their adventure to stop Lord Kazek from taking over the kingdoms. He is the tenth chapter boss faced and overall, eleventh boss faced in the game. His voice is provided by Yuri Lowenthal General Information Appearance Kyonin has the appearance of a tall, slender Tokay Gecko. He stands upright and has shiny blue skin with red dots across. His green eyes are big and have vertical slit pupils. His fingers have toe pads like an actual gecko which allow him to climb up nimbly through walls or trees. He has a small row of spikes of the same color of his skin running down his back. He wears a black bandana headband on his head and a red scarf around his neck. He also wears a white bandage on his tail. Kyonin also carries around a brown staff with him at all times. Personality Being a self proclaimed ninja, Kyonin has a calm and in-peace personality. He is very obedient and will follow orders no matter the difficulty. He has also shown a degree of leadership in one anime short as well. Even in the brink of losing a match, Kyonin will remain calm and collected. He never gets alarmed and will never go mad at something, he has also shown intelligence. Whenever there is nothing to do, he resorts to training or meditating. Abilities Being a ninja, he can move quite fast and be fast enough to avoid attacks coming his way. He has shown the ability to float in the air while meditating and telepathy as well. His quick movements allow him to create wind copies of himself and he also has a degree of magical abilities at his disposal as well. Being a gecko too, he can climb walls and other things to keep an eye out on the surroundings. Pretty nimble on his feet as well, as he was able to spy on the heroes without making a sound. Music *A Cunning Enemy... ~ First Phase Theme *True Gecko Power! ~ Second Phase Theme *Showdown In Boss Rumble ~ Boss Rumble Theme Story When the heroes reach the tenth chapter, a cutscene will occur on Kazek's castle. It will focus on Kazek angrily slithering back and forth as a minion of his is watching. Kazek will mumble on how are Dino & Francis getting to the castle fast and getting all of the Yin & Yang Shards. He lets out a screeching roar which spooks the minion, the minion gets the idea to send in their best guy out. Kazek hears this and menacingly says excellent. He dismisses the minion and calls Kyonin (whom is shadowed by the lighting in Kazek's Castle, only showing his green eyes). He arrives along with a group of ninja minions that start showing off ninja poses with their katanas. The ninja gecko asks what is wrong and Kazek says that the "despicable heroes" are reaching the Apple Pink Empire, so he needs him to go there and spy on them to see what they're up to. Kyonin accepts the mission and calls out his minions which all shout "Hai!" and leave. Kazek gets a menacing grin on his face and says that finally the nuisances are getting rid. On Apple Pink Empire, Kyonin makes his first appearance when Dino & Francis are talking with the empire's leader, Empress Chou. He is seen inside the fort on the ceiling when the heroes are done talking. Again, only his eyes are shown in the cutscene. On the way through the forest, Kyonin's eyes once again can be seen in a bush when Dino & Francis are talking with Venus. Francis takes notice and tells Dino to look there but there is nothing there, apparently. They keep moving onto the cave nearby and sometimes, while in-game, you can see Kyonin crawling on the cave walls on the background. The heroes will be outside the area and will get thrown shuriken at them. They will start running to a clearing in the forest where they will get lost in. Kyonin will finally make his appearance here and introduce himself to the heroes, he will ambush the heroes with a bunch of ninja enemies while he carefully examines the fight from a far ledge on a wall of the clearing. Once the fight is over, he will jump down the ledge and be impressed with the heroes' abilities. He will fight the heroes here in the clearing. Kyonin is able to move around the clearing with ease as quick as he can. If Dino or Francis get too close to him, he'll leave a puff of smoke and vanish to a different part of the clearing. The ninja foe can throw black shuriken, throw his staff like a boomerang, swipe his staff on the floor and follow up with an uppercut then finish with him slamming the staff down which creates a shockwave, make copies of himself that throw shuriken at the heroes, use his staff to shoot blue balls of energy or quickly dash through the stage at high speeds, leaving ghastly copies of himself that damage you. To score a hit on him, you have to shake one of the trees on the area and hope that a banana peel falls down. Place it in a place you think Kyonin might dash by and wait till he does. He will slip on the peel and fall down dazed, ready to get attacked. Once attacked two times, he'll start saying he has not used his true power and gets a blue aura around him, heightening his speed and attacks as well. This time, his attacks are crazy fast and he will sometimes dash to your active character and swipe his staff like crazy. The hero can avoid this attack by pressing the corresponding buttons in time before he gets attacked. His shuriken also get bigger and his dash attack comes almost unpredictable, not too mention he will run so fast that you won't even see him reaching the other area. Once defeated, Kyonin will fall down and say he has failed Kazek. He will lie down and decide to give Dino & Francis the Yin & Yang Shards, saying they need them more than himself. If you talk to him again after receiving the shards, it will say he is calmly meditating instead of sleeping. Kyonin doesn't appear anymore in the game until this point. Anime Shorts Kyonin only appears in one of the five anime shorts. One called "Bosses Have Fun" where he appears sort of the main protagonist. It is daytime on Kazek Kingdom and the screen zooms in on a castle area with the chapter bosses (barring the Pterodactyl King) in a room doing some sort of activity. The Dig Dozole is seen playing with some sand, the Blubber Sand has his own giant room where he can't even fit, the Caraless is seen happily blowing bubbles with Jack E. Worm, the Fish Wonder (albeit smaller) is seen eating in a fish tank, SnowVlad can be seen hogging the air conditioner, the Malachoo is laying in bed, Malicio is seen reciting spells along with Priscilla who is astonished at his work of magic, and Kyonin is seen training. Kazek barges in and commands the Caraless to combat Dino & Francis and leaves. After two hours, the Caraless barges through the door (seemingly, thrown at it) and falls to the floor while having injuries. Kazek appears and says that why the heck is Dino and Francis defeating them, despite being powerful beyond imagination. Kyonin tries to say that the brothers are powerful too but Kazek ignores this and demands they start training even harder, and leaves. Kyonin gets annoyed and says that they are people too and need some fun. SnowVlad says they are only bosses and we only exist to try to defeat Dino & Francis. Priscilla says he's right and there's no way they can even kiss up to Lord Kazek. Kyonin denies this and says that they should go to the fancy nightclub out of town. Jack E. Worm mentions a problem being the Blubber Sand, Kyonin responds by saying to improvise and wait for mid night. Once it is mid night, Kyonin abruptly wakes the bosses up and reminds them the plan. The bosses leave the place (and throw the Blubber Sand to the back of a huge truck) to a nightclub not too far from the Kazek Castle. The bosses start partying and take over the area, inviting the minions from Kazek as well for more fun. Kazek gets up in the middle of night (with his teddy bear and night clothes) and feels thirsty so he goes to get a drink but hear's no commotion in the boss room. He immediately barges in and sees that no one is there, he gets mad and puts on his normal clothes to go away in his "Evil Car". The boss' night club gets more intense music and they start making fast dances but before they could have any more fun, Kazek arrives and ruins the party by shouting "get out" loudly. All the bosses and minions leave except for Kyonin whom is shamelessly looking down while facing Kazek. The evil lord starts shouting at Kyonin for what he did and why the heck did they do it. Kyonin explains what happens with the bosses and Kazek "understands" this.....but actually says that they should work even harder than before and are not getting food for the rest of the week. Kyonin leaves the night club and returns to the castle where he feels ashamed for that but the bosses cheer him up because at least they tried. Ending the short. Quotes *''I will not disappoint you, sir. Now men, let us go!'' *''Konnichiwa, Dino and Francis. My name is Kyonin, and I have been entrusted by Lord Kazek himself to take you two out. I am a warrior, trained by the shadows of an unknown place, I fully understood how to control the power of a ninja and now, I am here to duel with you bakas. But first, a test to see if you are worthy to face me. Ninjas! Mure!'' *''Ahh, I see. You two are more powerful than you look. Now, for the final act. And if you two are wondering, the car insurance will not save you in this one. Hahahaha!'' *''A fine duel that was BUT! I haven't showed you my true power yet, prepare to get vaporized!'' *''"Cough" You two are something extraordinary....keep doing what you're doing. Here, take these....you need them more than I do in this part.'' Trivia *If you actually get close to Kyonin while he is spying on you, you will trigger a cutscene in which a hand will come out of the shadow (Kyonin's hand) and take the hero there where he will start getting hit lots of times. The camera focuses on the hero that didn't get taken to the shadows, clearly seen making hurt expressions when he hears the other one shouting. After a while, the particular hero is thrown out of the shadows while severely bruised. This doesn't cause a game over but adds to the How Not To Play Brotherhood videos from the game. *A reference to the company Geico is made when Kyonin mentions that the car insurance will not save the heroes in their battle. This was likely made because the Geico mascot is a gecko, like Kyonin. Category:Dino & Francis: Brotherhood Category:Dino & Francis series Category:Character Category:Villain Category:Bosses Category:Dino & Francis bosses